


The Convergence

by MercyKill (PhoenixArch_Angel)



Series: Joy of Creation [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, Book 4: The House of Hades (Heroes of Olympus), Book 5: The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Dystopia, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixArch_Angel/pseuds/MercyKill
Summary: What would it take to become the monster from your nightmares?How about to turn a hero into a villain?The Olympians have carefully selected a few demigods from Camp Half-Blood to come and stay on Olympus. With an event known as The Convergence underway, they must make a critical decision that could turn the tides of the Titan War. Only . . . that's exactly what Gaea was hoping for.[Also on Wattpad]
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Original Character(s), Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Camp Half-Blood Campers & Percy Jackson, Gaea & Original Character(s), Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll, Kronos & Original Character(s), Kronos & Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Gaea, Percy Jackson & Original Character(s), Percy Jackson & Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & The Olympians, Percy Jackson & The Seven, Percy Jackson/Original Female Character, Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendorf, Thalia Grace & Percy Jackson
Series: Joy of Creation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048465
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

"Zeus." Athena approached the god as he sat with his head buried in a mortal newspaper. She stopped in front of him with narrow eyes, intrigued and a little disturbed by his behavior. "It's unusual for you to be consulting the writings of mortal reporters."

"Have the demigods arrived yet?" Zeus asked, turning a page of the newspaper. 

"Mostly, though Mr. Beckendorf and Mr. Jackson seem to have been delayed. Chiron thinks they shouldn't be too much longer." She sat down across from him and noticed a few of the headlines on the back. Most were reports of trivial problems or vain praise, but one, in particular, caught her eye.

"As for Typhon, has he moved, or is he holding position?" Another turn of a page.

"Holding position, but I see that there is damage that remains unaccounted for." Athena squinted, attempting to read the fine print. "Earthquakes in cities that should never have them. But they're not caused by the giant."

Zeus grunted, looking unconcerned. "Are we prepared to house the mortals for a while?"

"Efforts have been made to accommodate them," Athena answered, then paused. "It may be time to reconsider my suggestion." 

"No. Out of the question." The sternness of Zeus's voice left little room for negotiation. For the first time since she entered the room, he deemed her important enough to meet her eyes. "It will open the door to more problems we can't afford." 

"At least _consider_ \--"

Zeus raised his hand, silencing her. "I will not hear it. My decision is final."

"I'm well aware of the risks that my proposition entails, and I've accounted for them. I wouldn't have suggested it if I thought there was a better option."

"We could have made a mistake."

"That is a possibility, however, very unlikely."

"Leave me."

Athena hesitated and opened her mouth to retort but thought better of it. She left him, and Zeus sat alone with his thoughts once again. Athena's plan seemed too risky and farfetched, despite her being his best strategist. There had to be another option.

Zeus sighed as he thought of the moment she first suggested the strategy. It sounded even more ridiculous now than it did back then. Regardless, he would need to prepare a council for the upcoming events. No doubt Kronos would make a move before too long. The demigods are probably being debriefed on the situation right about now. If they were correct about the nature of the situation, then there is hardly anything they could do. Two wars at the same time would stretch their resources too thin.

He looked back at the newspaper. Mortals have been going missing for weeks now. In some cases, their bodies were found, but in various parts of the nation. In others, all that was left was a kill zone. The deaths were attributed to freak accidents or wild animals, all of which were wrong. The closest explanation the media could come up with was the speculation of a serial killer. Unfortunately, the only thing they could do now was wait. Wait until they were sure, but by then, it might be too late.


	2. The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: While writing this chapter the word 'ocean' became meaningless to me. Whenever I typed it out, the spelling would look weird. Eventually, after many edits, the word lost all meaning :)

"You're late, Percy."

Percy slid to a stop from his sprint across the boat deck. Above him stood Luke on the balcony of the Princess Andromeda. In the night, his solid gold eyes showed brightly like hellfire. Icy fingers clutched his heart, freezing him in place. They had known . . . how could they have known? 

"We've been expecting you for days." Luke's voice sounded broken. At first, he was normal. But then his voice became different. Low and stern. A powerful and ancient aura radiated from his body. "Come, bow before me."

"Yeah, that'll happen," Percy muttered. Laistrygonian giants joined him on the deck as if on cue. Demigod archers phased into view on the roof above Luke. Hellhounds leaped down and snarled, frothing at the mouth.

Percy glared at Luke, feeling the intense burn of anger spread throughout his body. Memories from the past several years hit him like a ton of bricks. He'd have to fight him at some point. Now is a time as good as any. 

A smile spread across Luke's scarred face. "Come forward. If you dare."

The monsters parted, giving Percy a clear path to the stairs. He walked wearily, making his way up, but ever aware of the monsters. His heart pounded in his chest. Percy uncapped the pen from his pocket, and Riptide grew into a sword.

Kronos's weapon materialized in his hand -- a six-foot scythe; half Celestial bronze, half mortal steel. 

Percy charged. Time slowed. He felt like he was moving through syrup. Kronos smiled, "What's the matter? Having some trouble?"

This wasn't going as planned. Maybe if he could distract Kronos for just a second, he'd have a chance. The ocean. Maybe the ocean could do it. Percy began to concentrate on the water below him. It should have happened instantly, but it seemed the water was also affected by Kronos's power. _Hey Ocean, any day now_. 

Suddenly the entire boat lurched sideways, throwing monsters off their feet. The water doused the crew on the decks and balconies. The water washed over Percy and, like electricity, power surged through his body. He could move normally now. This was his chance! He lunged.

Percy slashed at Kronos, but this was expected. Using Percy's hesitation, he was able to strike. Percy kicked him in the chest. Kronos stumbled backward, but it was more like kicking a refrigerator. 

Percy managed to deflect the scythe, but the edge cut his sleeve and grazed his arm. His body exploded with pain. His strength began to wane. He himself was slipping away. Percy switched hands then lunged again, but his sword was deflected by Kronos's body.

Kronos laughed. "A poor performance, Percy Jackson. Luke told me you were never his match at swordplay."

Percy stumbled, his vision becoming foggy. "Luke had a big head," he said. "But at least it was his head."

"A shame to kill you now," Kronos mused, "before the final plan unfolds. I would love to see the terror in your eyes when you realize how I will destroy Olympus."

"You'll never get this boat to Manhattan." Percy winced. Darkness encroached on the edges of his vision.

"And why would that be?" Kronos's eyes glistened. "Perhaps you were counting on your friend with the explosives?"

Kronos looked down on the deck. "Nakamura!"

A teenage guy in Greek armor and left eye covered by an eyepatch pushed his way through the crowd. He was the son of Nemesis. Percy had saved his life in the Labyrinth last summer.

"Success, my lord," Ethan called. "We found him just as we were told."

He clapped his hands, and a demigod holding a spear to Beckendorf's neck came forth. Beckendorf has a few cuts, his armor gone and his shirt was torn.

"No!" Percy yelled.

Beckendorf met his eyes and slowly shook his head. Ethan seemed uncomfortable but kept his mouth shut. 

"We found him trying to sneak to the engine room," the demigod holding the spear said in a low tone. Percy stared. He recognized that voice from somewhere.

Kronos inspected the demigod with narrow eyes but then scowled at Ethan. "Are you sure he didn't set the explosives?"

"He was going toward the engine room, my lord."

"How do you know that?"

"Er . . ." Ethan shifted uncomfortably. "He was heading in that direction. And he told us. His bag is still full of explosives."

Percy began to realize. Beckendorf had fooled them. They still might be able to pull this off!

Kronos hesitated. "Open his bag."

The demigod ripped the explosive satchel from Beckendorf's shoulders. They turned it upside down, and panicked monsters stumbled backward. Jars scattered onto the deck but seemed relatively harmless. One of the monsters picked up a jar. After careful examination, along with a taste test, he said, "It's only filled with peaches."

Kronos's face twitched, trying to control his anger. "Did you, perhaps," he growled, "capture this demigod near the galley?"

Ethan turned pale. "Um—"

"And did you, perhaps, send someone to actually CHECK THE ENGINE ROOM?"

Ethan scrambled back, turned on his heels, and ran. 

Percy caught Beckendorf's eyes again. _How long?_

He cupped his fingers and thumb. _Zero._

There was no timer . . . the ship would blow up immediately. They couldn't get away fast enough before using it . . .

Kronos turned toward Percy and smirked. "You'll have to excuse my incompetent help, Percy. But it doesn't matter. We have you now. We've known you were coming for weeks."

He held out his hand and dangled a little silver bracelet with a scythe charm – the Titan lord's symbol.

Percy's brain felt fuzzy, but muttered, "Communication device . . . spy at camp."

Kronos chuckled. "You can't count on friends. They will always let you down. Luke learned that lesson the hard way. Now drop your sword and surrender to me, or your friend dies."

Percy glanced at Beckendorf. The demigod once again had the spear at his neck. He was in no shape to rescue him. Beckendorf would be dead long before he reached them.

_Go._ Beckendorf mouthed.

Percy shook his head.

Beckendorf slowly began reaching for his watch.

One of the _dracaena_ from the deck hissed. "What isss he doing? What isss that on hisss wrissst?"

Beckendorf closed his eyes.

Percy threw his sword like a javelin at Kronos. It bounced off his chest, but it startled him. Percy pushed through the crowd of monsters and jumped off the side of the ship. He braced himself to hit the water, but it never came. Suddenly, a hand wrapped around his arm and slung him upward. Percy landed on the back of an animal, and the smell of a barnyard filled his nose. 

"Not so fast, Perce!" A voice laughed. "Hang on!"

Percy latched onto the person he was sitting behind, "Grover?"

The wind whistled in his ears. He began to look around to try and ease his disorientation. He realized he was on a pegasus, now circling the ship. There was a commotion on the ship deck. An archer from the roof had shot Kronos, distracting him, as Beckendorf was ushered to the edge of the ship by the demigod who had been restraining him. They jumped, and a grey blur dived under them, surging the two up into the sky. Lastly, as the archer bounced around the ship, another pegasus dived, and its rider reached out their arm, Slinging the archer onto the pegasus behind them.

"NOW!" The rider yelled as the three pegasi quickly made the distance between them and the ship.

"Don't look!" Beckendorf shouted and hit the detonator.

Heat seared the back of Percy's head. He could hear the roar of the flames and the sky glowed green. The pegasus pitched forward as the shock wave tore through the air.

"Hang on!" shouted the demigod, who had been restraining Beckendorf.

The pegasi rode the wave. Hanging on was quite difficult, but soon they were far enough away that the sky no longer glowed. The pegasi were able to level off.

"Grover," Percy said. "What are you doing here?"

"We're saving _you_ ," answered the front rider of the lead pegasus. 

"Thalia?"

"Took you long enough, Kelp Head." Thalia turned her head to look at him. "You're forgetting Will and Clarisse."

The archer took off his mask and smiled, giving a small wave. Clarisse kept her mask on, but Percy saw her roll her eyes. 

Beckendorf looked behind them. "This was supposed to be a two-man mission. Did Chiron send you?"

"You could say that," Thalia muttered.

Clarisse sighed. "We failed. Fantastic."

"You got us out of there. How is that a fail?" Percy asked.

"It's not that we failed by getting you out of there," Thalia said. "It's how we got you out."

"You weren't supposed to notice," Grover added.

Beckendorf turned to him. "How wouldn't we notice?"

"It was supposed to be a stealth mission, to make sure nothing went wrong," Will said. "But things got complicated."

"How so?"

"Well—"

"Will," Thalia warned.

Will bit his tongue. Thalia turned ahead. "We are taking the two of you back to camp. Everything will be explained there. With any luck, we will arrive before dawn."


End file.
